


The Huntress is hunting for The Dark Knight

by rammbo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: On earth two The first Batman had a daughter named Helena and later she became The Huntress. Police Commissioner Bruce Wayne told The second Batman aka Dick Grayson to find out all he could about this new costume person and what side of the law she was on.





	The Huntress is hunting for The Dark Knight

Ok Robin two and Batgirl two i want you two to get any information about The Huntress. Police Commissioner Wayne is have a second sets of bats if we don't find out who this Huntress person is and what side of the law she is on. 

You got it Batman no problem.

Good Robin very good.

Maybe we should ask the girls of the night Batman about The Huntress person.

Whys that Batgirl ??.

From that photo someone took of her she looks like a hooker to me.

I don't know Batgirl that crossbow she wears tells me she is either a new crimefighter or criminal to me. Well good luck you two and i will go to the docks to see if she hangs out there. 

Mean while in Helena Wayne's room at Wayne manor the fifteen year old young woman was looking at her nude body. The sexy brunette stands 5' 10" tall weighted 115 with a sexy 34 b 22 34 body.. She put on her costume and check herself again. Then headed out to find her prey

Helena girl tonight you get the man you always wanted, true you could of had him anytime. But dressing up like this so much more fun. We always had fun playing games when i was younger. Now uncle Richard the Huntress is hunting for you and if are not lucky i will capture you and make you my sex slave.

The Huntress looked all over Gotham City for her prey she stumbled over Robin and Batgirl in The Red Bird and the windows were fogged up. The Huntress knew everything about that car and she knew how to get in it. Plus she made a key for herself when The Second Batman was building it.

HEY HOW YOU GET THAT DOOR OPEN ????.

Robin its that costume whore Batman is looking for.

Who are you calling a whore you little teenage cock teasing bitch. Robin you better stick your batpole of yours back into your tights. On second thought were is Batman ??.

Dont tell her Robin this whore wants to kill Batman.

OWWWWWWWWW LET GO OF MY FUCKING BALLS YOU BITCH !!!!.

Tell me Robin or i will crush your robin eggs and shoot Batgirls batboobs with my crossbow. Now were is Batman ????.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWA OK OK. I WILL TELL YOU HE IS AT THE DOCKS LOOKING FOR YOU.!!!.

ROBIN YOU ASSHOLE SHE IS GOING TO KILL BATMAN NOW !!!!.

WELL IT WASN'T YOUR BALLS SHE WAS CRUSHING YOU BITCH !!!!.

I think Robin Batgirl should suck on your robin eggs to make them feel better.

I am not sucking on his batnuts you bitch.

Do it our lose both your batboobs right now you. little fucking batbitch.

I FUCKING HATE YOU FUCKING BITCH, OK ROBIN GIVE ME YOUR DAMM BATNUTS !!!!.

My you are some fucking bitch you cock teasing whore.

Lest i don't dress a whore like you do you long legged cunt whore.

SLAP OWWWWWWW THAT HURT !!!!.

Call me a whore again and Batman will be looking for a replacement for your fat ass. Now suck on his robin eggs and do a good job.

OH BATGIRL YOUR TOUNGE FEELS SO GOOD ON MY NUTS OH PLEASE DON'T STOP SUCKING ON THEM. FUCK you can suck on them anytime you want too Batgirl. You have a fucking great mouth on you Batgirl oh yes keep sucking on my nuts.

Stroke his Batpole while you are at it you little bitch, you like sucking on his robin eggs. Bet your furry batcave is very damp right now, thats enough on his batballs. Time for you to polish his batpole, do it or you will die. Bet this batbitch has refused to give you a blowjob a lot i bet.

Yes she has i was trying to convince her its ok to give a blowjobs.

I think its degrading for a girl to suck on a boys penis.

Its not degrading bitch i love sucking on a guys cock. Now suck boy wonders off right now bitch and lets see if you can make him cum too. Yep the bitches batgave is damp alright.

HOLY FUCK SHE IS DOING IT SHE IS SUCKING MY FUCKING DICK !!!!. DON'T STOP BATGIRL OH PLEASE DON'T STOP SUCKING ME !!!!. FUCK YOU ARE GREAT AT SUCKING COCK YOU ARE A NATURAL AT IT !!!!.

Go deeper on his shaft bitch and suck it faster like a piston, make him cum you fucking tease.

FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH, THAT WAS FUCKING GREAT BATGIRL !!!!. 

YOU FUCKING BITCH HE CAME IN MY THROAT, HIS SPERM TASTED LIKE SHIT !!!!. YOU BITCH WHY DID YOU RUB MY PUSSY LIKE THAT ????.

Then i guess your shouldn't of swallowed his load then. Just to see how horny you were for Robins batpole.

I DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE WITH YOU HOLDING MY HEAD IN PLACE THE ONLY FUCKING THING I COULD DO WAS SWALLOW HIS LOAD !!!!.

OH poor little girl too bad you didn't like his cum. I think Robin should have a taste of your little fucking cunt, so strip and spread your legs once you plant your ass on the hood of his car.

I hope Batman kicks your fucking ass once he catches you. Ok i am naked happy bitch can i lest put my boots on my feet are freezing.

Sure you can and Robins batboner likes your body or it could be my tits since he keeps looking at them.

Come on Robin lick my pussy and be quick about it, i want this over with asap. 

You sure have a cute twat Batgirl now to taste you, OH YES you taste so sweet. Now to lick you even more now and to see if i can male you cum.

OH ROBIN YOU NEED TO STOP LICKING ME I AM GETTING SO WET RIGHT NOW !!!!. ROBIN PLEASE STOP LICKING ME I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE YOU ARE LICKING THE HELL OUT OF ME !!!!. FUCK BOY WONDER KEEP LICKING MY HORNY WET PUSSY OH PLEASE DON'T STOP !!!!. LICK ME CLEAN YOU HANDSOME BASTARD DON'T FUCKING STOP !!!!. 

Keep going boy wonder eat that bitch out make that cock teasing whore cum. Thats it lick her faster and bite her clit also.

FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. CLICK CLICK WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU HANDCUFFING ME YOU BITCH ???..

So you can't stop Robin from fucking your tiny batcave. Now fuck that batbitch and show her how good you can fuck her.

ROBIN DON'T DO IT I DON'T WANT TO BE FUCKED BY YOU PLEASE DONT FUCK ME PLEASE DON'T !!!!.

I will shot a arrow in his ass if he doesn't fuck you, i bet you still got your batcherry you fucking batbitch.

Sorry Batgirl but i really dont want a arrow in my ass so i have no other choice.

I know Robin just go easy on my little pussy, she is right i am a virgin.

Me too Batgirl and i will go easy on you. WOW YOU ARE SO TIGHT AND SO SOFT TOO !!!!. MY DICK HAS NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS !!!!.

EASY BOY WONDER YOUR BATPOLE IS SO THICK I AM NOT USE TO SOMETHING THAT LARGE IN ME !!!!. OH MY IT'S GETTING BETTER EACH TIME YOU SLIDE YOUR BIG BATPOLE INTO ME !!!!.

I LOVE SCREWING YOU MY SEXY BATBABE OH YOUR TWAT FEELS SO GOOD WRAPPED AROUND MY DICK !!!!. IT'S THEE GREATEST I EVER HAD IN MY LIFE I NEVER WANT ANY GIRL BUT YOU !!!!.

Thats it Robin fuck that bitch real hard and real fast now give her a hot load of batcum in her horny batsnatch. You know you haven't put your batpole very deep into her horny batcave. Just stay right were you are boy wonder, you know you have a very cute batbutt. Now its time to pop this bitches batcherry.

FUCK YOU BITCH THAT HURT I WASNT READY TO GET MY CHERRY POPPED THAT WAY !!!!.

Tuff bitch niw now boy wonder fuck your bitch gast and hard make that bitch scream she loves your fucking hard cock.

DAMM Batgirl your pussy is so tight and so warm to, i never dreamed id be screwing you.

Well you are fucking me pretty good for put first time. OH FUCK YOU ARE FUCKING ME SO FAST AND SO HARD. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD MOVE SO FAST !!!.

FUCK your pussy is getting tighter on my cock, i never felt anything this soft before.

I AM CUMMING ROBIN OH FUCK OH FICK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

Dont stop fucking that batbitch fuck her brains out, i can see you love fucking this teenage cocl teasing whore.

Oh yes i do i never felt anything like this in my life, FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

Very good boy wonder once you stop sucking on her tittys you need to get me some lube.

ROBIN EASY ON BITING MY NIPPLES YOU ASSHOLE THAT HURTS !!!!. HEY I LIKE WERE MY NIPPLES WERE THEY ARE AT YOU HORNY BASTARD !!!!. Thats better Robin you can suck on my tits like that.BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING SUCKING ON MY OTHER TIT WHILE ROBIN IS SUCKING ON THE OTHER ONE. I AM NOT INTO FUCKING LESBIAN BITCHES YOU FUCKING CUNT !!!!.OWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE NEARLY BITTING MY NIPPLE OFF !!!!.

Batbitch you have some tasty battittys ok boy wonder get me some lube.

What kind of lube do you want ????.

Anything you may have in the trunk of this car. No you keep your legs spread bitch.

HEY YOUR ARROW IS POINTED AT MY PUSSY !!!!.

If you move one inch i will shoot your fucking snatch and it will be blooder than when you have your minstrel cycle.

Please Huntress dont shot her pussy please don't do it.

Looks like birdboy has a thing for you batbitch.

Ok i have some batmotoroil.

Very good that will do very nicely, you batbitch bend over the hood now. Birdboy use the oil to lube this batbitch's batasshole. Because you will sodomized her tell you fill it up with your batcum.

ROBIN IS NOT FUCKING ME UP THE ASS YOU BITCH !!!!.

Then get ready to have my arrow invade your fucking cunt.

I don't want to ass fuck Batgirl's asshole.

Tuff you are going to fuck this bitch because i said so boy wonder now lube this bitch up right now.

Robin just promise me you will go real slow when you fuck me in my ass.

I promise Batgirl to go very slow when i enter your asshole.

Poor some oil on her asshole and work it inside of her hole, slide two fingers in that bitchs tight asshole.

Robin that is so strange having your fingers inside my asshole, i don't know what you're dick is going to feel like.

Batgirl i don't think my cock will fit inside of your ass you are so tight and my cock is so thick.

Now pour some of that batmotoroil on yout cock very good now it your cock up that bitches ass.

OH FUCK ROBIN YOUR DICK IS TOO BIG FOR MY ASSHOLE OH FUCK ME I NEVER HAD ANYTHING UP MY ASS SO THICK BEFORE !!!!.

I CAN BARELY GET THE HEAD OF MY COCK INTO HER SUPER TINY ASSHOLE !!!!. 

Push harder into that batbitchs ass you can do it. I bet Batman wants to fuck these hot piece of fucking jailbait. I bet he would take her ass and make this whore scream her head off.

I can't go any deeper her asshole is just too tight for me.

Lets see about that boy wonder. YOU FUCKING BITCH GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF MY ASSHOLE, STOP FUCKING ME UP THE ASS. I AM NOT INTO BEING VIOLATED IN MY ASS !!!!. Do what i say and i wouldn't have to fuck your tight asshole boy wonder. I think you are not trying very hard boy wonder so this will help you along.

OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU FUCKING BITCH !!!!!.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ROBIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU RIPPED MY ASSHOLE I CAN FEEL BLOOD !!!!. I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR NUTS OFF YOU MOTHER FUCKER !!!!!.

It wasn't me that bitch stabbed my ass with her arrow i am bleeding too you fucking cunt.

Keep fucking your batbitch boy wonder if you stop i will stab your ass again. Only way you can stop is if you cum in her.

Hurry up Robin fuck me as fast as you can so you can cum already.

I am Batgirl but my ass hurts like hell.

How do you think my ass feels with your fucking dick in it my asshole iis on fucking fire. Go faster asshole go faster go faster.

I am getting so close to cumming Batbitch, UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

Finally you came you mother fucker.

Ok i came Huntress can we stop fucking now ????. Huntress you around Huntress ????.

That fucking bitch let Robin now get out of my poor asshole. Were the fuck are our clothes oh that long legged bitch took them. 

Guess she did but we need to get us both medical help only person is Dr. Thompson.

She is not going to like this one bit i can tell you..

Robin and Batgirl went to see the batclans only medical friend Dr. Jane Thompson. Dr. Thompson was shocked to see both young crime fighter naked. She check to see if Batgirls anus was torn, but it wasn't just very sore from being violated by Robins cock. Robin needed a few stiches for his ass. Then the good doctor gave them a talk about unsafe sex and teenage pregnancy and then she sent them back home for the night.

The Huntress found The Dark Knight looking over Gotham City bay. He was in very deep thought because he didnt hear her walk up to him, he spun around when she called out his name.

Hello Batman are you looking for someone ????.

Yes i am looking for you Miss Huntress what do want in my city ????. I take it you are not a criminal since you didnt hurt me when my back was turned.

Very true Batman i am a new crimefighter and i want to be part of the batclan.

I see well u better call Robin and Batgirl to tell them to meet me here so they can meet.

We meet already besides those two are fucking like a couple of bunnys.

I will have to talk to them about that, so you wamt to be a crimefighter well its very hard work and its not for everyone one. I will have to see if you are good enough to become a member of the batclan. A costume doesn't you a crimefighter specialty one like that one. Has a lot of disadvantages.

Whats wrong with my costume Batman i think its very good.

Well your clevage is showing alot and those boots are so long. It makes a man want to fuck you instead of fighting you it will distract them. Plus it gets very cold in winter in Gothman City, Miss Huntress and you will freeze in that costume.

I made it so men will be distracted so i can beat them in a fight. My uncle says if you distracted your adversely you can win all your fights.

Your uncle is a very smart man its very true what he says. So i will give you a address so we can meet later on. I have to see adout Robin and Batgirl sexual activity and have a talk with them.

I can't let you leave Batman not with in that condition.

I am perfectly fine young lady so i can leave when i want to.

I don't think it would be good for you flying around this city with that big batboner you have. You sure have a thick batpole there Batman. Just be a good batboy and i will suck you off tell you get soft. But first i need to do this MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF !!!!

That was some french kiss Huntress but you should not be rubbing my cock like that, I mite explode in your hand.

You can touch my cute little ass anytime you want to, oh yeah Batman keep squeezing my ass just like that. I love how you are bitting my neck. You sure know how to fondle my tits, i want you so bad right now you dirty oldman.

You can drive any man crazy with lust, i bet you have a lot of guys after your sexy hot body.

I plan to fuck your brains out. I will be thee greatest fuck you will ever have Batman. You will never forget the hottest girl you ever had.

How old are you by the way ????.

I am eighteen years old so i am legal to fuck Batman and if i was jailbait you could still fuck me. Now to give you thee greatest blowjob of your life. Let me get your tights down oh wow that is sime big batpole you have i never seen one so long before.

HOLY FUCK YOUR MOUTH IS INCREDIBLE YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO SUCK ON A MANS COCK !!!!!. OH YES PLAY WITH MY BALLS YOU SEXY YOUNG GIRL, DONT STOP KEEP SUCKING ME !!!!. YOUR TONGUE IS SO INCREDIBLE DON'T STOP YOU SEXY BITCH !!!!. 

YOU SURE HAVE A TASTY BATPOLE BATMAN, I CAN'T WAIT TELL ITS IN MY HOT YOUNG WET PUSSY AND MY TIGHT LITTLE ASSHOLE !!!!!. Thats right you will be fucking all my horny holes tonight and any other night you want thee greatest piece of ass.

Get back to sucking my cock oh yes suck my fucking balls you sexy bitch. FUCK ME YOU ARE A INCREDIBLE COCK SUCKER !!!!. DAMM girl you deepthoated me like my cock was nothing. Keep sucking me you sexy bitch i cant hold back much longer. FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. 

That was thee greatest batcum i ever tasted and i could swallow your sweet load everyday. Now to suck on your big batnuts, oh they taste so good. I bet ever bitch you had have sucked on your big batnuts. Your batjewels are very addictive.

I have to say that was thee greatest blowjob i ever received in my life. You must suck a lot of cocks each day young lady. FUCK GIRL YOU ARE SUCKING THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMM BALLS. DON'T STOP SUCKING THEM YOU SEXY HOT BITCH !!!!. 

Nope i was twelve years when i suck my first cock and i been hooked ever since.

He was a very lucky boy to have your hot lips on his shaft. 

It wasnt a boy it was my dear uncles cock that i first sucked on.

He is a terrible man to moleste his niece like that he should be in jail right now.

Well he doesn't know i sucked his cock i would put sleeping pills in his drink so i could blow him. I would suck him any chance i got.

You are one very nasty girl alright. They way you are stroking me you don't want me to get soft.

No i don't i love giving hand jobs and the way you keep looking at my tits you want me bad Batman.

I have a place not to far from here we can go to.

My place would be better Batman i don't want your two partners showing up and interrup our love making. Follow me you naughty batboy for the best fucking you will ever get.

Very nice place you have here Miss Huntress.

Just call me Huntress or slut or bitch or any other name you can think of Batman.

How about i call you by your real name.

Later after we fuck each other, now to get out of my suit.

Your sure got out of your costume very quickly Huntress, are you going to kerp your boots on and your gloves and mask too.

Yes i am you can keep your mask Batman and now get on my bed over there. CLICK CLICK there you are secure and now for your feet.

HUNTRESS YOU FUCKING BITCH UNCUFF ME THIS MINUTE. OR WHEN I GET LOSE I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS TELL IT BLEEDS!!!!. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME I BET YOU WILL KILL ME WONT YOU !!!!.

No i am going to fuck your brains out as i said before now i want you to eat my hairy pussy out right now. I am going to ride your face better than any bitch has ever had before.

What if i don't munch your snatch Huntress ???.

Then i will smother you tell you start licking me Batman and if you look at those handcuffs they dont have a key hole. They can only be open by a special device that i have hidden. 

Ok bring that fucking hairy snatch to me you fucking cock teasing bitch, i will eat you out but i wont enjoy it.

You will enjoy it not to many olderman get a young hot pussy like mine everyday. OH YEAH LICK ME YOU DIRTY OLD MAN THATS THEE GREATEST PUSSY IN THIS CITY !!!!. OH GAWD YOU HAVE ME SO WET RIGHT NOW BATMAN LICK ME DEEPER. RAM YOUR TONGUE ALL THE WAY INSIDE OF ME. OH FUCK ME I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

I hate to say it but you have one sweet snatch young lady. I bet you wish your uncle would do that to you. You can uncuff me now so i can eat you out better..

Nope i want to cum again but while you lick me i will suck your batpole again tell you cum in my mouth. Plus i will ride the hell out of your face better than any bitch has before me.

Thats it Batman lick my horny wet pussy fuck me you got wicked tounge, i am oh so fucking wet. Make me fucking cum you bastard. Eat me oh fuck eat me you dirty old bat, OH YEAH DONT STOP EAT MY HORNY WET PUSSY DON'T YOU DARE STOP I FUCKING NEED TO CUM !!!. THATS IT I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

You have thee sweetest snatch i ever tasted in my life you sexy hot bitch. Thats it suck my cock you just like that you dirty fucking slut. Your mouth is incredible you can suck me everyday if you want to. Thats the way to play with a mans balls little girl. You have one very cute ass i bet your uncle looks at it all the time. If i was your uncle it be hard to keep my hands off you sexy young hot body. FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

Now to get ready for you to invade my tight little asshole with that giant batpole of yours. 

Give me your cute little asshole so i can give it a good rimjob on it.

OH YEAH Batman lick my dirty rosebud get it nice and wet. You can give me a rimjob anytime you want to, oh yes stick your tongue all the way up my asshole. Your tongue fills so good inside of me. You are hard as a rock now to sit on your giant batpole.

FUCK girl your asshole is virgin tight i bet you wish my cock was your uncles cock right now. All men love to be the first in popping a hot cherry. I bet that hot pussy of yours been fucked by a lot of guys.

DAMM YOUR BATPOLE IS STRETCHING THE FUCK OUT OF MY ASSHOLE !!!!. I BET YOU WOULD RIP ME A NEW ASSHOLE IF YOU COULD FUCK IT RIGHT NOW !!!. Nope i only had one cock inside my hot little pussy it was after my thirteen year old birthday party i put sleeping pills in everyone's night time milk at my home. I sucked my uncle's cock tell he was hard and then i sat on it just enough to fuck my pussy with but not to pop my cherry with. I love having you up my asshole it feels so fucking good. You can have my ass anytime you want to Batman. You sure know how to bring pleasure to a girl.

You are one very nasty girl taking advantage of your poor old uncle like that. I can't believe you are a virgin a hot thing like you.

My dear uncle is a very handsome man and he has made me so horny just by looking at his fantastic hard body. I rub my horny pussy everyday dreaming of the day he fucks me and pops my hot cherry. He fucking been teasing me since i was ten years old. He is a living greek god he drives all woman and girls crazy with lust. I love having your big fucking batpole in my horny hot ass.

I bet you tease him a lot with that hot young body of yours. Bet he has to take a lot of cold showers with you around in all those skimpy outfits you girls wear.

Do you have a hot niece Batman does she get this big batpole of yours all nice and hard ????. 

Yes i do she wear these skimpy clothes i have to take a cold shower everyday because of that little naughty tease.

I bet you want to fuck her brains out.

She is my niece and jailbait too so no fucking that hot little tease. Now give me those hot young tittys of yours so i can suck on them.

Only if you tell me the truth do you want to fuck your hot jailbait niece.

OWWWWWWWWW LET GO OF BALLS OK OK OK YES I WANT TO FUCK MY COCK TEASING WHORE. OF A NIECE !!!!.

I thought so you dirty old man here are thee best tits you will ever suck on. OH YES suck on my hot tittys you won't suck on a better pair old man. Bite my nipples harder you dirty old batboy. OH YES HARDER BITE THEM HARDER YOU FUCKER !!!!. 

RIDE MY COCK HARDER AND FASTER YOU COCK TEASING WHORE !!!!. I AM SO CLOSE TO CUMMING YOU BITCH, UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. I don't know if you or my niece has better tits. Either way i would love to suck on both your tits and hers at the sametime.

I love fucking your big batpole its the best thing i ever had in my ass. I wish there was five of you so you could gangbang me. Now to clean your big shaft and get you hard again.

HEY GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF MY ASSHOLE YOU NASTY TEENAGE BITCH !!!!. FUCK GET YOUR FUCKING FINGER OUT OF ME !!!!.

I didn't listen to Robin so i wont listen to you my handsome batboy. I see your batpole is getting harder so you do love it up the ass.

Now to slide my hot wet sweet virgin pussy down on your giant batpole. OH FUCK I SWEAR IT GETS THICKER EVER INCH I PUT IN INSIDE OF ME !!!!. You have me so wet right now.

FUCK you have thee tightest and softest snatch i ever been in. Thats it ride my fucking cock, you are thee greatest piece of ass i ever had. Your snatch is so fucking soft and so warm and so wet.

I bet you wish you had your naughty niece on your thick shaft right this minute don't you my horny batboy.

Yes i do id fuck her pretty little brains out and load up all her hot young holes with my cum. I would show how a man fucks a girl her age instead of the boys she been fucking .

You sure are a naughty uncle you are, there it is my sweet cherry. Now pop it with your giant cherry picker batboy. OH YEA MY CHERRY IS FINALLY GONE AND NOW ITS MY TURN TO FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT !!!! FUCK ME I LOVE YOUR GIANT BATPOLE IN MY HORNY WET PUSSY, OH GAWD IT FEELS SO GOOD I NEVER WANT IT OUT OF ME !!!!.

I never popped a eighteen year old girls cherry before, i am surprised some guy or your uncle didnt pop it before.

I have a confession Batman i am not 18 years old today is my sweet sixteen birthday. I finally got the birthday present i have always wanted.

YOU ARE SIXTEEN YEARS OLD YOU ARE FUCKING JAILBAIT TO ME !!!!. UNCUFF ME YOU FUCKING BITCH RIGHT NOW !!!!. STOP RIDING MY COCK YOU DIRTY WHORE !!!!

I can't do that yet uncle Richard not tell you cum in my horny wet pussy. OH FUCK I AM ADDICTED TO YOUR BATPOLE IT WILL NEVER LEAVE MY WET YOUNG PUSSY EVER !!!!.

What did you call me ????.

Why uncle Richard of course thats who you are. Aunt Barbara was a stupid red haired cunt for leaving you.

Helena is that you young lady ????.

Yes it is uncle see i have taken my mask off.

HELENA KATHERINE WAYNE HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND WE CAN'T FUCK EACH OTHER !!!!. YOU ARE FUCKING JAILBAIT AND YOU ARE MY NIECE FOR ANOTHER FACT !!!!.

Uncle Richard my dear sweet and loving uncle i love you with all my heart and you are the only man worthy to be my only lover. No man can be mine you had my heart since i first time i saw you. I know it was the same way with you because you told me so many times. All my girlfriends are jealous that you are my uncle. You are so handsome and caring and you have thee blueist eyes it drives them and me crazy. They rub them selfs raw over you and me too you dirty old man.

Well you and your girlfriends drive me crazy with your skimpy outfits and nearly illegal swimsuits. You know how many times i took cold showers because of you and your girlfriends. 

I bet a lot of times my dear uncle, i wonder what mom and dad would do if they saw us fucking .

My sister would cut off my dick for fucking her baby girl and your dad would have the entire police force hunting me down and shoot me to pieces.

Bet they would and id be sent to a convent. Now to ride your cock even faster so i can drain your fucking batnuts. FUCK ME i just love your big batpole in my horny wet pussy it feels me up so good. Oh yeah its so good my pussy has waited a long time for this day. I wish i could multiply you so your giant batpole could fuck all my hot holes at ones.

Oh yeah ride me you dirty little whore you love your uncles cock in your tight fucking rich bitch snatch. Turn around i want to see your cute little ass move as you ride my hard cock. That's it ride my cock faster move faster you cock teasing whore, when i get lose i will fuck your brains out. That's it move that tight ass of yours my sexy niece. You have one very very wet snatch and it is gripping the fuck out of my cock.

We have a lot of fucking to make up for, i been wanting to fuck you since i was twelve years old. I guess i could let your go and now to fuck you even faster. OH FUCK I LOVE YOUR GIANT BATPOLE IT FEELS SO. GOOD IN MY WET AND HORNY PUSSY !!!! FUCK I AM CUMMING UNCLE RICHARD OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

You are thee hottest fuck i ever had my nasty niece uncuff me so i can fuck you good and proper.

I guess i could do that you dirty old man if you can handle thee greatest sixteen year old pussy you ever had. I have to say i love playing with your big batnuts a lot.

If i can handle my sister's teenage snatch then i can handle yours also.

OH MY GAWD UNCLE RICHARD YOU FUCKED MY MOTHER YOU ARE SO SUPER NASTY !!!!.

Did i say that out loud ????.

Yes you did my super nasty pevered uncle and now fuck your incest loving niece. Lets see how big of a stud you are uncle dear.

Now that i have you on your back it my turn to fuck the hell out of you my cock teasing niece. FUCK ME YOUR JAILBAIT SNATCH HAS A DEATH GRIP ON MY COCK !!!!.

Uncle Richard are you fucking me yet i can't feel anything yet. I need you to fuck me uncle is that the best you can do. Maybe Robin could fuck me better than you can.

Oh you little bitch so you want me to fuck you even faster, then i will fuck you even faster and harder now. I bet your snatch is close to cumming by now.

Nope not yet don't feel a thing my sweet pussy is to powerful for your puny cock i guess.

Puny cock is that what my cock teasing whore of a niece just tell her beloved uncle. Lets see how you like this you tight ass bitch.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE BITING MY NIPPLES TOO HARD STOP IT BEFORE BITE THEM OFF !!!!.

Now you will ride me again SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW !!!!.

OK OK I LIED YOU ARE FUCKING ME LIKE A RAG DOLL I BET YOU FUCK ALL YOUR WHORES THIS HARD !!!!. I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. 

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH, I SWEAR I THINK YOU TRAINED MY FUCKING BALLS YOU TIGHT ASS WHORE !!!!.

Lest they are thee greatest batnuts of altime and now kiss me you dirty old pervert MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF !!!!. You sure know how to take a young girls breath away, uncle Richard i want to marry you so bad.

I figured you just wanted to fuck me so the man you married would be happy with how you perform in bed.

No as i said before you are the only man worthy of my love, well besides daddy. You always looked after me when i was little, i knew i was safe when you stayed out on my balcony all night in your Robin costume.

How did you know it was me Helena ????.

Easy only my beloved uncle i saw you out there one night and only you thee bluest eyes and that smile that make all girls wet there panties over you. So it wasn't hard to figure out you were Robin, I am thee luckest niece in the entire world because not only is my uncle a living greek god he is the most fantastic lover. I am going to get you hard again so you can fuck my brains out again

Now to nibble your sweet neck MMMM MMMM MMMM MMMM you taste so sweet like pure honey Helena.

There you go uncle getting me on my back again, you have thee cutest butt and i love squeezing it so much. SPANK SQUEEZE SPANK SQUEEZE SPANK SQUEEZE !!!!. MMMM OH YES I LOVE YOU BITTING MY NECK UNCLE DON'T STOP, OH FUCK YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO PLAY WITH MY TITS !!!!. We will be fucking alot my horny uncle my legs will be open to you anytime you want thee hottest piece of ass of your life.

You squezzed the hell out of my balls young lady. You have a cute ass yourself be prepared to have me squeezing it a lot now.

Well i will just have to kiss them and make them all better, just as long you don't ask me to kiss Robin's balls.

Did you squeeze his balls too Helena dear ????.

Yep and stuck a arrow into his ass so he could make Batgirl scream as he butt fucked her.

I bet they will tell me what happened when you found them. HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING STICKING YOUR FINGER INTO MY ASSHOLE YOUNG LADY !!!!.

Just making sure you get hard again so you can fuck my sexy young tittys. That's it get nice and hard so you can fuck me again. Oh yeah you are stretching out my hot wet pussy and i want you to fuck my tits like the dirty oldman you are.

Helena stop fingering my asshole you nasty little sex crazed bitch. I am not into being violated that way, oh you fucking whore two fingers in my ass now. FUCK YOU ARE FUCKING THE HELL OUT OF ME YOU COCK TEASING WHORE !!!!.

Yes i am but right now i need you to fuck my sex starved pussy again. That's it keep sliding your batpole in and out of me oh yes FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME OH GAWD FUCK ME !!!!. I NEVER WANT TO HAVE YOU OUT OF MY HOT WET SEX STARVED PUSSY !!!!.

FUCK HELENA YOUR SNATCH IS GETTING EVEN TIGHTER ON MY COCK !!!!. Now to get you on your hands and knees and fuck you like the hot and nasty bitch you are. I love fucking you my dirty niece you have me so hard right now.

OH YEAH FUCK ME. LIKE THE DIRTY BITCH I AM UNCLE DEAR, THAT'S IT RAM THAT HARD SHAFT INTO ME !!!!. I AM YOUR PRIVATE WHORE AND ONLY. YOU CAN CALL ME WHORE !!!!. OWWWWWWWWW UNCLE YOU ARE PULLING ON MY HAIR TOO HARD !!!!. FUCK ME YOU ARE FUCKING ME EVEN HARDER NOW, I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. 

You can take it my naughty niece i love fucking your hot snatch. It feels so good wrapped around my cock, it's keep getting wetter and wetter. very time i slide in and out of it. FUCK I AM CUMMING YOU NASTY WHORE UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

ME TOO YOU FUCKING BASTARD OF A UNCLE OF MINE OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. YOU ARE AMAZING UNCLE RICHARD I AM THEE LUCKIEST NIECE EVER !!!!. YOU SURE KNOW TO FUCK A TEENAGE GIRL !!!!. I never came so fast before uncle you know how to push my buttons.

I am a very lucky uncle i have a sex crazed nymphomaniac for a niece thats going to fuck me to death.

I won't fuck you to death just your batbrains is all, oh you sure fucked my little pussy so well uncle. I can hardly move right now. OH FUCK YOU ARE GOING INTO MY ASSHOLE I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF IT !!!!.

You know your uncle so well Helena my dear my very sexy niece. I have no idea which hole is tighter your snatch or your asshole. Now to fuck it like it should be fucked.

UNCLE RICHARD YOU ARE FUCKING MY ASSHOLE SO HARD AND SO FAST !!!!. I FEEL LIKE THE REAL BATPOLE IS UP MY ASS RIGHT NOW !!!!. GAWD I AM LOSING MY FUCKING MIND UNCLE YOU ARE FUCKING ME TOO FAST !!!!. DAMM YOU ARE SQUEEZING MY TITS TOO HARD, I SWEAR YOU ARE A SEX FIEND !!!!. 

I am going to fuck all your girlfriends the same way, i will show those cock teasing teenage whores how a real man fuck. I will start with that red head next will be that blonde bitch she really be dumb after i fuck her brains out. I love fucking this tight little ass of yours Helena. FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

WOW now i know what it means to have the shit fucked out of you, uncle Richard you are a sex maniac all my girlfriends won't walk straight after you you fuck them. I love how you are playing with my nipples click click, WHAT THE HELL YOU CLAMPED MY NIPPLES OWWWWWWW !!!!. OWWWWWWWW NOT MY FUCKING CLIT TOO UNCLE RICHARD TAKE THEM OFF OF ME PLEASE !!!!

Now sit across my lap young lady very good and now SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW SPANK OWWWWW !!!!. That was for teasing me all those years and fingering my ass. Do that again you won't be sitting down for a decade.

Ok uncle i hear you, does that mean you wont fuck me anymore ????.

I should but you are thee greatest fuck i ever had so i guess i keep fucking you tell you find a new lover. 

You are the only man i need my loving uncle and lets take a nasty shower together.

Sounds good to me so get that cute ass of yours in the bathroom.

I love this you and me in the shower with your big strong hands covering my young body in soap. It looks llike your batjewels loves my soft hands fondling them.

Yes they do and they are getting hard again, now wrap those sexy young tits of yours around my cock and fuck them tell i cum on them. Your hot tits are so soft and very perky thats it fuck my shaft you sexy bitch. Go faster fuck it faster i am so close to cumming, FUCK YÉS UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Uncle you blinded me could you get me a towel please thank you.

This will help get your pretty face clean real fast.

MMMMM your batpole feels so good on my face, we better get some sleep since today is my sweet sixteen birthday. I wonder what my dear old uncle got me for my birthday.

Well you will love your present Helena.

Bet its not as great as you fucking my brains out as you did. If i can do it i am going to fuck you everyday from now on.

A few months later at Dick Grayson's home he has a surprise visitor.

Well uncle how do like my new thigh high boots ????.

They look great on your sexy long legs Helena dear and now come over here and suck my cock.

You don't have to tell this cock crazed whore twice i love sucking your giant batbatpole.

Then suck me you sex crazed nymphomaniac oh yeah your teenage moith is fucking incredible.

DICK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THIS IS WHY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SCREWING ME LATELY, HOW MUCH IS THIS FUCKING CHEAP ASS HOOKER COSTING YOU !!!!. 

Katherine let me explain .

You are just like every other man thinking with his dick, hope this cheap ass whore is worth it.

Mother i maybe a whore but i am not cheap and i am not a hooker.

OH MY GAWD YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU FUCK MY BABY GIRL, SHE IS YOUR FUCKING NIECE !!!!.

Mother take it easy i seduced uncle Richard and he is the only man worthy to be my lover. 

Helena this is wrong you fucking him.

Well you are fucking your own brother and cheating on dad so you are in trouble too.

Well uncle do you have anything to say to mom or me ????

I don't know what to say i am afraid i mite loose my cock.

Don't worry uncle The Huntress will protect your magnificent batpole.

You are the Huntress baby ???..

Yes i am mother and i love it

Well brother no wonder you been telling Bruce you haven't found out who the Huntress is. He is going be so mad at you.

I know sis i know i am in trouble.

Helena do you think you should be fucking your uncle with me watching ????.

When i am done with his batpole mother you can ride it too. I am sure you are so horny to ride this giant piece of batmeat. Lest give me credit i have a lover who loves me to death.

You know he is the reason you never got a spanking your father was afraid your uncle would kick his ass if he would spanked you. 

I bet father spanks just as hard as uncle does.

You spanked your niece brother dear ????.

Well she fingered fucked my asshole and nearly cushed my balls.

Oh baby never crush your uncles balls. Just watch out if he trys to stick his cock up your ass. You will lose your brains.

Mother uncle fucked the hell out of my butthole i could hardly walk.

Nasty uncle sodomizing your dear niece you pervert.

Bring that hot snatch on my face so i can eat the hell out of it my cock teasing sister.

OH DICK EAT ME YOU BASTARD EAT YOUR SISTERS HORNY CUNT OUT !!!!. OWWWWWW HELENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING BITTING MY NIPPLES OWWWWWW YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE GOING TO BITE THEM OFF !!!!.

Make mother cum uncle Richard i want to see her cum like the cock loving whore she is.

FUCK DICK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. OH DICK I NEED YOUR COCK RIGHT UP MY FUCKING ASSHOLE, GIVE IT TO ME DRY YOU FUCKING INCEST LOVING BASTARD !!!!.


End file.
